earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Holly Robinson
History Holly Robinson: 1980 - 2009 Holly is originally from Blüdhaven, where she ran away from an abusive home at 13 years old. Holly ended up as a teenage prostitute in Gotham’s East End and Park Row districts, where she would eventually meet a homeless Selina Kyle. The two became good friends and when Selina was taken in by Ted Grant, she paid it forward by rescuing Holly from her abusive pimp and got her a room and job at the Wildcat Gym. Ted helped Holly get enrolled in a GED prep class, which helped her pass the test. But that’s not all good Ted did, he also beat the living tar out of Holly’s former pimp Stan when he discovered where Holly had been shacking up. After seeing what Ted could do, Holly decided she’d benefit from a few lessons from the guy herself. Sometime after Selina fled Gotham to escape the Falcones, Holly ended up in a relationship with one of Ted’s fighters, Arthur Miller. Holly ended up joining Arthur’s crew on the road where there went from city to city, octagon to octagon, chasing the prize money. It seemed like a good match at first, until Arthur had a mishap and injured his knee. While benched, Holly tried to mitigate her husband’s depression by looking for a job but this only made Arthur feel worthless and for Holly’s effort, he began to beat her. The first few times, Holly let it slide, justifying to herself that he didn’t mean it, but after a particularly nasty argument with a drunk Arthur, Holly fought back with all the skills that Ted had showed her. In the process, Holly’s foot kicked Arthur’s bum knee and dislocated it, causing him to stumble and have a rather nasty run-in with an unfortunately placed kitchen utensil in the dish-drying rack. Holly called the police and reported the incident, citing self-defense, but District Attorney Harvey Dent didn’t see it that way and decided to prosecute her. Selina Kyle had heard of her friend’s plight and hired-top attorney Augustus Freeman to help Holly beat the charges, which they did. After the trial, Holly disappeared to Central City for a few years, before she returned to Gotham at the end of the Cataclysm to work for Ted Grant at the Wildcat Gym as a personal trainer, Holly was just looking for a simple life, but then she met Jean-Paul Valley…Oracle Files: Holly Robinson (1/2) Catwoman: 2009 - Present In 2009, Jean-Paul Valley was in the midst of the first recruitment drive for the Sons of Batman Motorcycle Club following the fallout from the Cataclysm. That is what brought him to the Wildcat Gym as there were lots of able-bodied men and woman with some fighting chops vulnerable to the club’s brand of vigilante rhetoric. Jean-Paul was hoping to work out a deal with the gym’s owner, Ted turned JPV down, but the charismatic biker boss had stirred up a passion in Holly. The so-called Saint of the Sons sensed this in Holly so he bought some private lessons from her and over time, his charm wore her down to the point where she agreed to join his club. Not long after joining the Sons, Holly was also joining Jean-Paul in the bedroom as a one of his multiple lovers. Being bisexual and not looking for any sort of real relationship, this arrangement worked out fine for Holly for a while. Though Holly lost interest in those sorts of shenanigans with Jean-Paul over time, her loyalty to the club did not falter, all the while unaware of how the club was gradually losing its way as vigilantes and becoming more criminal. Holly’s first wake up call came shortly after Selina Kyle released from Arkham Asylum where she had been undergoing treatment after turning herself into the authorities to show her commitment toward reform to Bruce Wayne. Upon Selina’s release, the cat and the bat started a real relationship that had an abrupt end when Selina was kidnapped by Hush and Bruce went missing. Due to the traumatic event and Bruce’s ongoing disappearance, Selina came to stay with Holly at the clubhouse, hoping the club could protect her and her unborn child. Finally, when Bruce returned and proposed to Selina, making Selina an official member of our Bat Family, Selina learned the full-extent of the Sons’ doings and decided to have Holly steal evidence from the club’s storage units to help us out. Holly’s part was nearly discovered until Bruce took the fall to protect her as Matches Malone. After this event, Holly’s loyalty to the club finally waned enough that she agreed to become the new Catwoman. Recently, with Luke Fox exposed as a mole within the Sons, Holly has volunteered herself to be our new mole.Oracle Files: Holly Robinson (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Talented Acrobat & Master of Stealth * Expert Whip Handler * Highly Skilled Mixed Martial Artist * Excellent Thief and Cat-Burglar * Enhanced Optical Googles with HUD * Armored Cat-Suit with Diamond Edged Claws * Vast Criminal and Gang Connections Trivia and Notes Trivia * At some point Holly and Selina were lovers. Notes * Holly's address is a nod to her first comic book appearance (40 Elsa Street Apartments, Apt 404) in Batman #404. Links and References * Appearances of Holly Robinson * Character Gallery: Holly Robinson Category:Characters Category:Outsiders Members Category:Sons of Batman Members Category:Batman, Inc. Members Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Red Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Gothamite Category:Americans Category:Female Characters Category:Thieves Category:Acrobatics Category:Height 5' 3" Category:27th Reality Category:Secret Identity